


The Longest Night of the Year

by lostinatango



Series: A Beautiful Mess [1]
Category: Bandom, Green Day, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Crush, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Dookie Green Day, Secret Crush, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinatango/pseuds/lostinatango
Summary: A young Billie Joe tries to summon his courage and explore his new found feelings about his best friend Tre.





	1. Questions ask answers recieved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write fanfic it's still a work in progress. Chapter 2 to follow soon.

Billie Joe paused behind the couch in the dimly lit living room they shared and watched Tre play a video game. He wondered it he could summon enough courage to go through with it, hell he didn't even know what IT was. He stood quietly watching Tre's silhouette weave and duck as if the computer generated projectiles were breaking through the curved glass tube and flying straight toward him. Since he had first met Tre there was something that drew Billie to him. It was more than his brilliant drumming, his clown antics that rivaled himself or Mike, his passion to play and create music, and his tender compassionate heart. Or, now that he was thinking of it, maybe it was all those things the drew him to Tre. He couldn't deny those blue eyes that sparkled with a shining contagious smile were also part of it. Was he actually attracted to Tre? Sexually attracted? Ever since Tre brought up the fact he was attracted to both sexes a few months back, the thought had plagued him, intrigued him and had almost become an obsession now that they were touring together. It was a short conversation that night, because they were drunk and other things quickly distracted them, like pot for starters.

But tonight, Billie wanted to know more, more about this thing they had going between the two of them, the looks that were occasionally exchanged. Was it truly mutual or was Billie seeing what he wanted to see, was he just curious or was there something more? Tonight, was going to be the night for answers. That's if he could get the damn courage to do so. The what if's though taunted his mind, what if Tre laughed at him, what if Tre was repulsed by the idea, what if Tre was joking that night? Billie's heart knew the truth, they, all of three of them didn't think that way. They weren't homophobic, they weren't exclusionists, their working class backgrounds and recently grown punk roots caused them to want to create a world that encompassed all that society rejected. For they themselves were rejects until they found the club and the music that made them feel they belonged. So Billie knew Tre wouldn't react harshly or laugh at him. Tre's heart was bigger than anyone else he knew that though Tre may not reciprocate these feelings, he was sure Tre would encourage exploring these feelings with others. At least that's what he believed, no, he corrected himself, that what he knew. Billie silently let go of the breath he was holding, walked around the couch, sank to the floor and stretched out next to Tre. He placed a bottle of beer next to Tre and took a swing of his own. "Thanks man," Tre mumbled keeping his eyes glued to the tv set. 

Billie rocked on his hips worthlessly trying to get comfortable. He absentmindedly chewed his fingernail while he tried in vain to look at Tre from the corner of his eye. All of which just caused him to fidget more. How often did he find himself staring at the young drummer from afar? Images of Tre flirting with girls at gigs flashed behind Billie's eyes. Was he jealous of those girls? He shook his head and began to devour another nail. 

With an audible sigh, Tre put the game on pause and looked directly at Billie, "What's eating you, Gilbert Grape?"

Billie swallowed another swig of beer but then put it out of reach, he didn't want Tre thinking it was the alcohol doing the talking, and looked straight at the drummer catching Tre narrowing his eyes at him. He felt as though Tre was drilling deep into his soul and that probably wasn’t far from the truth. Billie always thought those eyes looked much older than a mere 19 years. Billie cleared his throat, "well uhm, you see, uhm," he trailed off disappointed he was having trouble speaking.

"Fuck it dude, just spit it out" Tre demanded. 

Billie squirmed and then nearly shouted, "So like, how do you know if you are attracted to someone?"

Tre hit his shoulder, "Shit, what are we in grade school?" the younger boy taunted, followed by a swig from his bottle.

Billie dropped his eyes, "Fuck, no I know what's that's all about. I fucking mean, like how do you know you're attracted to a guy, I mean really attracted?" his shoulders dropped.

"Aw man, if you have to ask then you probably aren't. You're straight as an arrow then." Billie sank back into the couch, he was more confused than ever. Six months ago, when he broke up with his last girlfriend, in the heat of hurt, he swore off all girls, and relationships. At the time he was determined to follow his conviction. Of course he realized how stupid it was, but couldn't help if this unspoken declaration was any smarter. He dragged in a deep breath and slowly let it out, damn he wanted to be stoned or drunk or something. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." he thought as reached to grab his beer, took a deep swig and leaned the cold bottle against his thigh.

Tre tapped his foot hard enough against Billie's to force the distraught singer to look up and meet Tre's piercing gaze. "Okay," Tre's voice is barely audible. He leaned over to Billie, tapping his beer bottle to his, and then suggestively rubbed the necks together, dragging his bottle up on side and down the other of Billie's. It was a gesture not lost on Billie. Tre leaned over and breathed softly on Billie's ear making Billie writhe. "Answer me this Billie Joe, when you been jerking off all these past nights, who do you envision with their hand around your cock, pleasing you, making you moan oh so beautifully?"

Billie's cheeks grew hot, living in a van for the past six weeks, left little privacy, but damn when your horny, you just have to take care of things. Tre's hot breath on his ear drew Billie back to Tre's question. He tried to think about who crossed his mind in the heat of horniness, but Tre proximity and warm breath against his skin were distracting him.

He heard Tre laugh softly, "okay let's do this another way." Tre took Billie's face in his hands and before Billie could think about it or back away, Tre crushed his lips to Billie's. At first the pressure was too intense and he started to pull away, but Tre eased up leaving only a soft tender kiss. The tension and doubt that had held Billie taut faded, letting his shoulders and limbs relax. Tre moved his hand from his cheek to his neck holding Billie to him. Out of instinct Bille moved his hands to Tre's shoulders and slid them down over his back. Billie couldn't believe this was happening. Tre's tongue traced Billie's lips and then begged for entrance. Billie let his jaw go slack. Their tongues met and danced as Billie's pulse raced.

But then, Tre suddenly pulled back leaving Billie wanting more. "Think you passed," Tre whispered.

It took Billie a moment to process things, it always has but as soon as he did, he looked into Tre's hazy pools of blue and asked, "Wait, like did you call my moaning beautiful? WAIT, did you know?"

Tre placed his index finger on Billie's lips and gave him a wicked smile that made Billie's stomach flip, "Yes, and yes, now shhh"

Billie felt time stop as Tre slowly moved in for another kiss. He watched as Tre paused briefly just barely touching him, teasing him, ripping a sigh from Billie's throat. As Tre's lips fell onto his, Billie lost himself. He really was enjoying this, shit, he thought to himself, he was fucking enjoying Tre kissing him. Billie felt a tug as Tre wrapped his fingers in his curls and couldn't help but groaned into Tre's mouth. Tre's kiss held passion and lust and Billie answered with his own fire.

When Tre pulled away this time, he stared at Billie with a look the made Billie mewl. "So friend, answer me this?" Tre whispered.

Billie answered a raspy "anything."

Tre palmed Billie's cheek and rubbed his thumb along his cheek causing the singer to tilt his head toward the touch and momentarily close his eyes. "Are you willing to explore further?"

Billie pried his eyes open and said with conviction, "Yes."

Tre smiled. Moving the beer bottles carefully out of the way, he stood and held his hand out to Billie. 

When they approached the bed Tre whipped Billie around him causing the older boy to fall backwards onto the mattress. Billie started to laugh, partly from nerves, partly because he loves when Tre pushes him around. His laugh is quickly silenced as he felt Tre's weight descend on him. He watched as the fading green haired boy crawled up his body with a look of pure wonton. Tre ran his hands on either side of his legs making Billie squirm. As he came to Billie's crotch he palmed over Billie's throbbing hardening cock.

Tre looked straight into Billie's eyes and smile, "That's my boy," he said as he started pushing Billie's shirt while continuing to move his way up Billie’s body. Suddenly the reality of the situation crashed over Billie and his body froze.

He noticed Tre looking at him with concern, "Come on Billie, it's not like I haven't seen you without a shirt. Not like you're a girl and I get to see your bare tits for the first time, which by the way is still awesome and one of my favorite parts of the female body."

Billie shook his head, "No it's not that it's just..." his voice trailed off drifting his eyes to the bed, to embarrassed to say what he was thinking.

"Bill, nothing is going to happen that you don't want to happen, trust me."

Billie glance back at Tre losing himself for a moment in what he considered perfect blue eyes. He shook his head again and said, "No sex."

Tre sat up and straddled Billie, "Bill, what do you think a blow job or a hand job are? They're both in my opinion just as intimate, so to me they're sex."

Billie banged his head against the pillow, "You know what I mean Tre, this is so..."

Tre leaned over and tenderly kissed Billie and once again Billie felt himself melt.

Tre pulled back just a bit and said, "Okay no cock in the ass, neither of us is ready for that, well that is you. Besides you have to work up to that, it's not like you can just whip it out and and push it in. So nothing up the ass, well maybe not nothing." 

Tre's words made Billie's head spin and before he could ask him anymore questions, Tre quickly pulled his tee-shirt off, pushed him back on the bed and started to nibble at his neck sending shivers throughout his body. "Oh god Tre," Billie moaned. He felt Tre's teeth nipped and lips sucked on his earlobe sending him into a frenzy. Billie grabbed at Tre's shirt bunching it in his hands. "Tre," he said between breaths, "I need," he paused barely able to conceive a thought as Tre swirled his tongue around his collarbone. Billie desperately tugged on his friend's shirt, desperately needing to feel flesh against flesh.

Tre laugh tickled his neck. He felt Tre's nuzzle across his collarbone and let out a yelp when teeth bit his shoulder. Panting Billie looked up at a smiling Tre.

"This far exceeds anything that I ever imagined," Tre said. It was that moment every doubt left in Billie's head fled. He took a hold of Tre's shirt and hastily pulled it over his head. Throwing the shirt quickly aside Billie ran his hands up Tre's smooth chest, briefly pausing to admire Tre's nipple ring. The small silver ring shinned briefly when Tre shifted causing it to catch the little light the bedroom held. The cold steel brushed again his warm fingers as he carefully rubbed the ring between his forefinger and thumb. Bille noticed Tre's stomach muscles flex, and he gave it a gentle tug. He was rewarded with a deep moan and Tre's mouth upon his.

It was Billie's turn to shiver and moan as he felt Tre lightly brush his fingertips across hi chest, neck and arms. Billie couldn't help but whither at such a masterful touch. He closed his eyes and reveled in that touch. Each contact point shot warmth through his body, he laid back and concentrated on that feeling. Billie's eyes fluttered when he felt soft kisses peppering his chest and arms. Prying his eyes open to half mast he watched Tre kiss down his arm, swirl his tongue the small collection of tats, ending a deeper kiss inside his elbow. "Damn," Billie moan. Tre looked up, "Yeah I know right? Who would of thought the inside of the elbow was erogenous? A girl showed me that!"

Billie let out a soft laugh, Tre's excitement was contagious. He closed his eyes as Tre continued down his arm, kissing inside his wrist and nipping at his fingers. Billie felt the new sensations wash over and overwhelm him.

Billie took a sharp in breath as Tre rested his hands on the waistband of Billie Joe's jeans. Billie shifted and propped himself up on his elbows allowing to see his friend's lust haze swirling blue eyes. "Are you ready for more Billie Joe?" Tre's fingers traced the button of his jeans.

Billie bit his lip and nodded, he definitely wanted to learn what Tre could teach him. "Say it Billie, I want to hear the words" Tre demanded.

"Yes," Billie whispered.

"What was that Billie? I can't hear you." Tre taunted.

Practically screaming Billie cried, "I want more!" Tre smiled as he bit the corner of his lip and raised his eyebrows,

"Now that's a side I haven't seen before," he chuckled "me likey".

Billie was about to respond but lost his voice when Tre quickly undid his jeans and in one swift move, yanked them along with his boxers over his legs and onto the floor. Billie's eyes trailed Tre's slow gaze as Tre tool in Billie's naked form in from toe to head. Billie froze and panic started to set in. Sure they have seen each other naked before, hot tubs, showers, small hotel rooms, but never like this. Billie suddenly felt very vulnerable. "Fuck Billie," Tre's lust floated in his ears, "You can't imagine how many times I dreamt of you like this, yearning for what I have to offer, yearning for me." Tre ran his hands over Billie's legs causing him to tremble. Tre smiled and whispered, "You are so beautiful."

And once again Tre's confidence and desire chased any doubts and fears from Billie's head. He relaxed as he watched Tre bring his right ankle up to Tre's shoulder. Tre traced his tongue up his leg, beginning with sucking his ankle and moving up his calf and stopping behind his knee. The singer threw his head back onto the pillow and moaned totally surprised by the sensation. Tre paused again being the attention of the blonde haired man to him, "And a guy showed me that." he laughed. Then continued to tracing his tongue down Billie's inner thigh and up his hip bone swirling along the crease but never touching Billie's now full erect throbbing cock. Billie moaned, "Please Tre," and raised his hips in hope.

Tre ignored his pleads and moved up his chest and slowly settled his body over Billie's. The drummer pushed his hips into Billie's causing Billie to arch his back at the sensation. Tre's coarse jeans bit into Billie's tender erection but instead of pulling back from the pain, Billie found himself revealing in it. He realized here under Tre's touch there was so much more he needed to discover about himself, about his sexual tastes, and knew Tre could definitely help him.

Billie found it hard to keep his eyes open as Tre straddled him, running his hands along Billie's arms and coaxing them over his head. Tre leaned over and held Billie's wrists together, "Oh the ideas I have for you," he said, smiling and then laid his lips on Billie's and kissing him with more passion Billie could ever imagine. In a moment of desperation Billie cried, "Fuck me Tre, please." Billie withered against Tre's hands but Tre was stronger than Billie ever realized about the skinny man.

He held Billie's wrists firmly in place. "Patience," Tre whispered.

Billie could help but whine.

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Armstrong, there is no whining in my bed." Swiftly, Tre grabbed Billie's cock and gave a little squeeze, not enough to cause pain but instead discomfort .

Billie lifted his hips a fraction of which Tre's covering body would allow his eye snapping opening letting him capture Tre's look of pleasure, "Oh, Mr. Armstrong, I can see many lessons in your future." Bille smiled at the thought, "But for now Mr. Armstrong, let's take care of the basics."

"Please Mr. Cool," Bille begged.

Tre leaned forward till their noses almost touched and Billie had a hard time focusing on Tre's face, "Please what?" Tre asked.

Bille tossed his head from side to side.

"Say it!" Tre demanded.

Bille's mind swirled with lust and hormones. If sex was off the table, no, he said blow jobs were just as intimate, "Suck me Tre, please just suck me!"

The drummer smiled, "Now that is something I believe I can do!" 

Tre released his grip on the singer and slid down to Billie's bobbing cock. He nudged Billie's thighs apart causing Billie to be exposed to him. Billie was surprised that he was comfortable in this position, he wasn't feeling vulnerable but worshiped instead and he let out a moaned in anticipation. Tre's hands wrapped themselves around his erection as his eyes connected with Billie's. Never had Billie felt more pleasure than this moment.

Sure his ex-girlfriend would go down on him, look at him when he was in her mouth, but she never looked like Tre did now, hungry, wanton, beautiful. In regards to his ex, it was more something she did for him because he liked it, and unlike Tre not something she loved. Billie shivered as Tre moved his tongue along his shift and around the head. "Oh fuck Tre," Billie moaned as he continued to watch the drummer swirl his tongue causing shocks to oversensitive system.

Bille's head fell back and cried "FUUUUUUCK" as Tre fully took Billie's erection in his mouth, not stopping till Billie felt the back of Tre's throat. He noted Tre didn't even gag. "Fuck", Billie thought, "where the fuck did he learn that?"

Billie pushed away the thoughts and concentrated on the sensations Tre was creating. Tre's right hand wrapped around his base and twisted as he sucked and licked the shaft. Bille heard himself repeat "Fuck" over and over again as he panted and now sweated through what he was physically feeling. Tre's left hand gently pushed Billie's right thigh further down on the mattress. Without thinking Billie bent his knees, and let his thighs relax spreading him wide open. As Tre continued to work his magic, 

Bille started to feel the familiar tightness of his balls, and an intensity begin to pool in his gut before spreading through his entire body. "Fuck Tre, I'm, I'm" Billie lost all coherent thought as Tre brought him in deep again, and swirled his tongue while making his way back up, Tre then released Billie so he could slide his tongue down his shaft and suck on his balls.

"OH FUCK!" Fuck was all Billie could find himself saying as he tossed his head back and forth on the pillow. Tre was showing him things he never knew were as erotic as they felt. In the midst of a lusty hazy swirl of sensations Billie suddenly felt something near his rim but before he could protest felt a wet finger slip inside. Billie couldn't stop himself tensing locking every muscle tight and looked straight up at the ceiling. He then heard Tre's soothing voice, "Relax Billie, trust me," felt Tre's tongue against his balls.

Billie willed himself himself to relax. He popped his head up and watched as Tre slowly swallowed him again. Finding a perfect rhythm Billie watched as Tre pump his finger in and out of his ass, while twisting his other hand along his shaft as he sucked him a bit harder his.

Once again Billie felt himself spiraling out of control. He raised his hips and cried out "more." Tre's laugh vibrated around his cock and Billie felt another finger added to is ass. This time Billie's muscles uncontrollably tensed in pleasure around Tre's fingers.

Tre paused for a moment and looked at the singer panting above him, "Come for me Billie Joe," he demanded and then sank his mouth on his cock, tightening his lips in perfect suction while quickly pumping his fingers.

Billie twisted and fought for breath. He banged his hands on the bed grabbing at the sheets. Tre twisted his fingers just right and hit a spot that sent Billie shouting at the pleasure. "HOLY FUCK!" With just a few more strokes Billie found himself coming harder than he had ever before.

More than a few moments passed before Billie felt himself return to reality. He found Tre spooning him from behind while peppering his head with kisses. Words that had always come easy suddenly eluded Billi so he laid their enjoying Tre's breath on his neck, the breaths timed together, before finally being able to say "fuck Tre, that was incredible."

Tre laughed softly and pulled Billie even closed to him. Billie felt Tre's erection straining against his jeans. He wiggled around in Tre's arms to face him and said, "Tre, you're needs haven't been meet!" Tre smiled and then kissed Billie letting Billie get lost in his feelings. When he pulled away, Tre said, "Bill, it's the longest night of the year, and we aren't even near the end." Billie smiled pulled Tre in closer and this time kissed him. When they pulled back for air Billie said, "Sounds like music to my ears," and they both laughed as the rolled over each other.


	2. Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie discovers how to pleasure Tre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second installment of the Longest Night. There may be other chapters but I am not sure yet.

Tre's mind raced at the speed of light. He tenderly held a lightly sleeping Billie Joe in his arms, Billie's head laying on his chest. He knew Billie's body needed to recover from the ecstasy Tre had just put it through, so he let the curl blonde hair singer rest for a bit. For Tre it was a simple blowjob, no he corrected himself as his body and mind began to ache from the experience, it was so much more. In the past they had been a matter of simple blowjobs, hand jobs, even anal sex but Tre carefully contained his feelings in those situations. And many of them were more experimentation than an expression of feelings or even love. Tre closed his eyes and pictured the first time he laid eyes on Billie Joe. He was hanging out with Larry and the rest of the gang at Gilman when he noticed this gangly looking teen wearing brown Dickies, a loose white tee-shirt with scuffed up dirty white converse and two mismatching socks. What drew Tre's attention to the teen was his smile. Billie's smile may have held crooked teeth but it lit up his facing making Tre realized how genuine it was. They didn't officially meet that night, the night Billie came for the first time to Gilman to watch his friend's band, that introduction would be much later. But it was that night Tre knew he was attracted to Billie and wanted to get to know this boy who shared his passion for music.   
Billie stirring in his arms brought Tre back to reality. The reality he just gave his best friend and bandmate the best blowjob of his life. Tre smiling recalling the looks of ecstasy on Billie's face as Tre's tongue swirled around Billie's shaft and his mouth fully engulfed him. Tre's cock twitched at the thought, reminding him the fun was hardly over. His fingers began to play with Billie's blonde curls and he laughed remembering the antics it took to get Billie's hair dyed just a few weeks ago. They made a total mess of their small bathroom trying to figure out what colors they wanted and what worked. It looked like a paint shop blew up in there when they were finished. Among the warm fuzzy memories, Tre couldn't help but wonder how this act, this declaration of feelings between he and Billie will now effect the band, their music and how they worked together. Tre's deep thoughts were interrupted when he felt soft kisses feathering his bare chest. He looked down and saw a smiling Billie looking up at him. "

Well hey there sleepy one."  
Billie rolled over and propped himself up with his arm,

"Yeah, sorry about that."  
Tre moved to face his friend, "No don't feel sorry, I love watching you sleep." He ran his fingers threw Billie's hair and down the side of his face. "And besides that was intense you needed a little rest, nothing wrong with that." Tre stared deeply into those light green eyes that reminded him of spring and asked, "How are you doing?" Billie responded with a nose to nose nuzzle and a kiss. As they broke apart Tre whispered, "I'll take that as good."

Billie's laugh gently filled his heart. Oh, he was in this way too deep, he thought. Yet at that moment as Billie trailed his tongue down his next he just didn't care. Billie's breathy voice filled his eyes, "Your turn, Mr. Cool." He closed his eyes as Billie traced his chest and teeth grazed his ring-free nipple eliciting a grown from Tre's throat.

"That's it Bill, keep doing things like that," Tre encouraged. Boosted by Tre's words, Tre watched as Billie continued to nip, lick, and suck his neck, shoulders and chest. Soon it became apparent thought, Billie didn’t dare to venture any further south. Tre chuckled softly to himself. He pulled himself up in a seated position against the pillows and placed both hands on Billie's face drawing his eyes to Tre. Tre motioned his head up, "Come here," he said and watched as Billie still naked from their first encounter crawl slowly his body over Tre. Tre's felt admiration as he studied Billie's face. He looked into the singer's eyes and found compassion and eagerness with a hint of uncertainty. Tre smiled and then softly kissed Billie trying to make him feel what he was feeling. Their tongues met and swirled as the kiss deepened. Billie moaned into Tre's mouth causing Tre to feel his jeans grow tight. He slowly pulled away and met Billie's hazy half drawn eyes. "Start with what you think feels good, don't hesitate just fucking do," Tre instructed. Billie gave him a small nodded and slowly moved to Tre's waist. Tre smiled as he observed Billie's shaking hands move toward the button of his jean and slowly unbutton them and draw down the zipper. "Pretend I am a girl Bill."  
Billie laughed, "It would be easier if you were in a dress."  
"Ooooh," Tre wiggled his eyebrows, "remind me of that later, that could be fun." His playful laugh was cut off as he felt Billie tug his jeans down to his thighs, and slowly down the rest of his legs, finally to be discarded on the floor. He heard Billie laugh as he mused, "Hmm why am I not surprised went commando." Tre gave Billie a devilish smile, "Why not, the girl's have to swing free." Billie gave him a puzzled look as he sat back on his feet between Tre's legs, "You refer to them as girls? Your balls? Like women do with their breasts?"   
Tre again wiggled his eyebrows. "Why not, the sway like tits, they bounce like tits, they kinda feel like them as well. So they are my girls."   
Billie cringed, "You are weird, Tre."   
Tre flung himself up and in one swift moved pushed Billie onto his back and straddled him. God he loved being forceful with him, he made a mental note to explore bondage somewhere along with way. Envisioning Billie all tied up and helpless cause Tre's cock to twitch and him to groan. "Weird isn't the half of it, my friend" And he covered Billie's mouth with his in a deep kiss that left them both breathless. Tre traced his fingers along Billie's pale skin and wondered what his flesh would look like covered in marks caused by a flogger. Tre had a brief relationship with an slightly older woman who was into kink and showed him more than he could ever imagine about floggers, ropes and nipple clamps. Tre licked his lips at the thought of Billie wearing nipple clamps. Tre wrapped his hands around Billie's weeping erection and began to stroke slowly up, down, twist. Billie's eyes fluttered. Dear god Tre loved that. He continued to stroke before Billie tried to pull away.

He voice broke, "Wa, wa, wait, I thought is was my turn to reciprocate not repeat."

"You have a hand, Bill, use it."  
At first Billie didn't move, Tre slowly grabbed his right wrist and directed him toward his aching cock. "Just do what would feel good to you, like it's your own." He instructed. Billie nodded and took Tre gently in his hand, then slowly dragged his fingers up and down.

Tre disappointedly shook his head and squeezed Billie's cock a little too hard causing Billie to yelp. Tre grit his teeth, “I have watched up Billie Joe, and that's not the way you handle you own cock." He looked down at the squirming boy and saw his face turn a pale red. Tre leaned close to Billie's ear and lowering his voice admitted, "Yes, I have watched you, noted how you move your hand, what made you moan, how you squeeze here," Tre trailed his hand to Billie's base and gave a soft squeeze causing Billie to throw his head back in pleasure. "Now, stop being a fucking wuss, Billie Joe, and here’s a hint," he added leaning even closer, "I like it hard and fast." Billie nodded tightened his hand and began to pump it up and down. Tre hissed, "That's it!" He closed his eyes and concentrated on Billie's hand and moaned. Tre barely remembered to keep his hand moving twisting along Billie's cock. Soon like on stage or messing around in the studio they both found a complementary rhythm. They kissed so hard and deep Tre felt his lips go numb. Billie suddenly pulled back leaving a cold draft around Tre's body where he was laid. Tre shivered and looked down at a tossed hair, swollen lip, panting Billie. God he was gorgeous. In between breaths Billie pleaded, "I want you in my mouth, like you did to me." Tre smiled at Billie's innocence to sexually expressing himself. "Say it Billie, say you want to suck my cock." Billie's lips tightened in a straight line and his eyes darted from side to side. Fuck why was he so adorable, Tre shook his head clearing his thoughts. "Come on Billie boy you can do it. Say you want to suck my fucking cock."   
Billie took a deep breath, slowly let it out, looking straight into Tre's eyes, confidently said, "I want to suck your fucking cock, Tre." Tre smiled, "there that wasn't so hard was it."   
Billie shook his head, "Your dick is harder."

Tre fell forward leaning his head next to Billie's and groaned, "That was bad Bill, really bad." They both started to laugh and Tre flopped on his side facing Billie. Bille's smile faded as he traced his hand down Tre's arm. Billie started to scoot his way down when Tre stopped him. "What about we 69?" Billie's smile lit up his face as he nodded. Tre moved to his back as Billie placed a knee on either side of his head. Billie paused for a moment and then wiggled his ass causing his cock to swing in Tre's face. "Oh really Billie?" He smacked Billie's ass causing Billie to yelp in pleasure. Tre smiled, oh he has so much to learn. The next thing Tre felt was Billie's mouth on his cock, slowly moving down taking in as much as he could. He felt Billie gag slightly as he got used to it. Tre reciprocated taking Billie all the way down and was rewarded with Billie moaning around his own cock. After a few minutes Billie found a system that worked. Occasionally, Tre would shout between gasps and sucks, "Harder," or "Faster" and Billie would comply.   
It wasn't long before Tre felt himself teetering on the edge. He pulled away from Billie and begged, "Use a finger, please, use your fucking middle finger." Billie looked at him over his shoulder and smiled, "Now who's begging?" he taunted. Tre answered with a slap across Billie's ass. Billie moaned, "Fuck Tre do that again." Tre slapped Billie again and then rubbed the spot. Billie dipped his head. Tre hit him again, "Fuck Billie, get back to sucking my cock and don't forget the fucking finger. Lick it first."

Billie glanced over his shoulder again so that Tre could see him sucking his middle finger. Tre's head fell back hard against the pillow, that boy was a fucking fast learner. Billie sucked hard on Tre as he carefully inserted his finger in Tre's ass, causing a deep moan to escape Tre's throat, "That's it," he cried as his forced his muscles to relax allowing Billie to go deeper. "Use your hand Bill, hard, fast, twist." Tre tried to instruct between gasps. Billie followed through, tightening his grip on the base of Tre's cock while increasing the suction of his mouth, moving fast up and down while pumping his finger in and out, like Tre first did to him. Fucking fast learner, Tre thought again as he wrapped his mouth around Billie's swollen head.   
It wasn't long before Tre cried out, "OH fuck Billie, I am going to cum!" He didn't leave much time for Billie to decide what to do about that, before he found himself grunting through his orgasm. "Fuck." He felt warm liquid hit his stomach and barely felt Billie's hand still pumping his cock. Fuck, he thought, the boy did well. Tre smiled, he should be rewarded. He returned his attention to Billie's cock and took him deep. Billie cried out. After licking his own fingers, Tre rubbed Billie's ass and then slowly inserted the first finger while sucking on Billie's balls. Billie jerked his hips back causing Tre's finger to go deeper. Tre's right hand and mouth worked Billie's cock as his left worked his ass, soon slipping another finger in. Tre wondered for a moment if he could stretch him to three. Tre again took Billie deep letting him his the back of his throat, Tre paused a moment to relax his throat muscles and then continued to work Billie over. As he felt Billie get close to his own orgasm Tre increase the rhythm and the pressure. Billie started his litany of fucks and Tre decided to slip a third finger in Billie's ass, causing Billie to cum. Tre swallowed all Billie had to offer and then collapsed back on the pillow while Billie collapsed on his side, unable to move. Tre laughed.   
He turned himself around and they ended how they began Tre spooning Billie from behind and softly kissing his head. Billie moved and looked back at Tre, "Holy shit, that was incredible."  
Tre smiled, "You're a fast learner Billie Joe, that was fucking amazing!"   
Billie beamed, "Really?"  
Tre nodded, then pulled Billie in even closer saying, "Rest now, there is still plenty fun left in this night." As Billie's breath evened out, Tre allowed his own eyes to close. It would be okay if they slept till morning, Tre had a feeling he would have plenty of time to teach Billie new things.


End file.
